reddits_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Abyss
The '''Northern Abyss '''is an a settlement in the north of Uroda and to the east of Kite's Country, known by them as the Field of Monsters due to its demonic origins. History The settlement was established in the third century following the Slumber of the Precursors. In an effort to annihilate the Sien Beasts the demons set up a settlement on both the northern and south poles. During the Infernal Crisis the demons were sealed inside of their settlement due to the erection of powerful seals to trap the demons. With their continued existence in the mortal plane the Demons began to mix with the human genome. Incredible new humans were being born with infernal abilities, capable of utilizing abyssal magic and have since created methods of leaving the seal and interacting with the rest of the world. The Precursor Negi was asleep here during the Slumber of the Precursors but awake when Minard Makaveli and his brothers made their deals with the gods. Ambert Makaveli entered the Northern Abyss by agreeing to a deal with the demons that he would summon them from inside the seal and allow them to wreck havok on the world. When the brothers were killed and Tempus returned to the mortal plane, the demonic forces that were attached to his brother's soul when he made the deal now attached to him, allowing him to summon the creatures from the Northern Abyss and those from the infernal dimension. Tempus established his first headquarters in the Northern Abyss with his sights set on the Kite's Country, where he would eventually travel through the east to west, conquering all in his path with his limitless power. The first invasion was The Invasion of Kite's Country wherein Tempus led his troops through into the area killing many of the tribespeople and losing many demons in the process, at the end of the invasion Tempus had Kite's armour and was ready to focus his sights on another land. Economy The demonic area is bustling with trade due to the incredible greed and desire of the demons. With their inhibitions to collect all they consider valuable the market for items in the city is far and wide, ranging from human organs and ingredients to rare spouting flowers for alchemy and narcotics such as nosedive. Thus the trade draws merchants from far and wide to participate in their great markets. The settlements is one of the main trading hubs on the planet as it features a large port and the crossroads that bind the north eastern and north western great plains. Locations * The Temporal Gate * Tempus's camp * The Grand Market * Gadeon Port * Negi's abode Climate The land used to be a harsh desolate tundra but due to the demons incredible natural resilience to the cold they were able to establish a community there. Due to the use of Abyssal Magic the snow has melted and the sky has turned a deep blood red. Hundreds of years ago, the northern lands used to be a warmer place as such known from things such as the story of Kite appearing to the Topecan tribe but now the outskirts of the demonic city flourishes with bright snow and lethal blizzards.